Animal  SongFic
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: Just another Song-Fic based on the song Animal.


Animal

_I am in love with what we are  
Not what we should be  
And I am, I am star struck  
With every part of this whole story_

Narcissa was sitting with her companion in their rented room at the Leaky Cauldron, the war was coming and they wanted to get everything out of their systems. The Dark Lord Voldemort would be attacking Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the next day and neither knew if the other would live to tell the tale. They were deeply in love with one another and the thought of losing the other was eating away at them.

_So if it's just tonight  
The animal inside, let it live then die  
Like it's the end of time  
Like everything inside  
Let it live then die_

Narcissa kissed her companion and showered her face with butterfly kisses as her lover ran her hands across her chest and stomach. They looked at each other and could see that the desire and the wont whirling around in their eyes. There was a sort of ferociousness in the way they moved, they were like caged animals waiting to be let loose. Narcissa the lion and her lover the prey. She ripped her companion's robes from her body and her lover the same with her robes. They shredded their bras and panties and viciously kissed each other.

_This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die_

Narcissa gave her lover a sharp push towards the bed and they collapsed atop the sheets. Taking her lovers hands she magically bound them to the bed's headboard. She could see the moon out the corner of her through a window. Her lover growled in frustration and she gave her a predatory grin. She could feel her heart start to race and she was sure that her love's heart was racing with just as much vigour as hers was. She leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance after releasing each other for air, Narcissa attacked her neck and bit into it causing her lover to hiss in pain and pleasure.

Working her way down across her collar bone and the hollow of her throat she attacked her breasts with both her hands and mouth. Her tongue swirled around the little nub before taking it into her hot mouth. She gave it a slight bite and her lover moaned aloud. She left the right breast alone and worked the left. Doing the same to her lover's other nipple she bit it and listened with great pleasure as her companion hissed.

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight  
Into the magic  
And I don't want the concrete  
I am alive comes with the tragic  
So if it's just tonight  
The animal inside, let it live then die_

Lower she went nipping and kissing her way across the pale flesh. The body quivered with need and she chuckled. An almost animalistic growl could be heard from her love's throat. She worked her way to the beautiful set of light brown curls, she gripped the pale thighs and with a tug she pulled the body down the bed until her glistening folds were all Narcissa could see.

She licked the slit, but purposely left the bundle of nerves alone, a cry of frustration was heard. She lightly placed the tip of her tongue atop the little nub and she heard the tell-tale signs of anger had started to make themselves present. The growls were becoming a constant and with a growl of her own she pulled the swollen nub into her mouth. She sucked and gently bit her lover's clit. Whimpers and groans were now a constant having replaced the building anger. She pushed two of her slim fingers into her partner's cavity and began a furious pace. She went slow and gentle to rough and fast until she could feel the walls start to tighten around her fingers, with a deafening scream her lover came with gusto, her lovers climax was magical according to Narcissa. She drank her juices and then kissed and licked her way back to the lips that had started their relationship in the first place.

With another searing kiss she released her lover's bonds and was flipped onto her back with such speed it left her dizzy for a second.

_This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die_

Hermione had just had the most magical orgasm she'd ever experienced with Narcissa and she couldn't wait to return the favour. She passionately kissed her love and then attacked her neck sucking hard on her pulse before moving her lips to one of her favourite spots on Narcissa's body. She nipped the collar bone and Narcissa squealed and then blushed at her un-lady like sound.

Hermione trailed a burning path down to Narcissa's full breast where she twirled the left nipple between her thumb and fore finger and swirled her tongue around the right. She sucked on the bud and then flicked her tongue atop it causing Narcissa to arch her back and let out a small snarl.

She switched her position and then proceeded to flick her tongue atop the left nipple and bite it gently. Narcissa's snarled lowly and looked into Hermione's now darkened Hazel eyes. They were both like predators as they stared into each others eyes, the hunger and wont was burning deep in their depths. Hermione licked her lover's stomach and when she came to the patch of beautiful light blonde curls she couldn't suppress the guttural growl that escaped her throat.

_This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die_

Pulling Narcissa down the bed she pushed her legs apart and was immediately stunned at the beauty that she found waiting for her. She leaned down and licked as slowly as possible up the bundle of nerves. The swollen nub was almost pulsating with need and Hermione was just dying to get it between her teeth.

Narcissa looked on the verge of either attacking her or screaming at her. She grinned in a predatory way before closing her lips over the swollen nub. Narcissa snarled again before throwing her head back into the pillows. Hermione licked, nipped and sucked on her clit, she stuck two fingers into the extremely wet folds of her lover's sex and she pumped in and out with speed and then she'd slow her pace before speeding up once again. She felt Narcissa's walls tighten and clench her fingers and Hermione sucked her love's clit and with a flick of her tongue to the quivering bundle Narcissa's ear piercing scream shattered the stillness of the night as her orgasm hit. Hermione eagerly drank her lover's juices before she slowly kissed her way back to the lips that had started their relationship.

She straddled her lover's waist and kissed her with such gentleness that anyone would never have known just how much of an animal the two of them became while making love that night. They soon were asleep in each other's arms both tangled in the sheets giving the appearance of being one with the other.

They were going to war the next day and neither knew whether the other would survive.


End file.
